SWAT (Battlefield)
SWAT ('S'pecial 'W'eapons 'A'nd 'T'actics) is the name for law enforcement units which use military-style light weapons, armored vehicles, and specialized tactics in high-risk operations that fall outside of the capabilities of regular uniformed police, such as hostage-rescues, counter-terrorism, confrontations with armed robbers and other tasks that normal uniformed police force wouldn’t be able to fulfill with as low as possible damage to property or people. In Battlefield: Hardline multi-player, SWAT appears on urban maps such as Downtown and The Block as the soldier of the Law Enforcement team opposing the Criminals. Battle vs. FBI (Call of Duty) (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Mansion, New York, 12:00 AM The FBI had been running a Bitcoin investigation that had taken most of the neighboring city's power. Normally it was just a nuisance but when the hospital went dead, the SWAT team was deployed to the mansion to evict the FBI agents before any more harm was done. A knock was heard on the front door as the agents were working on a mining test. "It's the police, come out with your hands up!" "This is the FBI, we have a warrant for this mission!" "Not in this town!" The door burst open as the team charged into the mansion. "Freeze, put your hands up!" The lone FBI agent on the computer got up, put his hands up, and pressed a button. A C4 explosion killed one of the officers and sent another flying but the SWAT unleashed a barrage of bullets on the agent for thier loss. "Damn it, officer down!" "Surrender now or there will be more consequences!" The two sides proceed to get into a firefight in the main hall of the mansion and the injured SWAT member was taken out by a shotgun blast. The operatives lost one of their men when he was lit on fire by an incendiary grenade and were forced to retreat. The SWAT followed the FBI to the outside and one member was clubbed with a police baton before it was around his throat. "Where are your teammates?" "In the garden." The officers charged into the garden and one was struck by a crossbow bolt that started glowing. He yelled before he exploded and the remaining SWAT member proceeded to cautiously move through the foliage before he was jumped by an FBI agent. His rifle was kicked out of his hands but before the operative could stab him, he had a revolver round through the eyes. The team leader was cautious and used his first aid pack to heal his slight wound fromthe explosion and the knife slash. Smoke enveloped the area but the FBI member was careless and sprinted forwards. A burst of rifle rifle fire took him down and the officer returned to his other team member. He found him dead with a slit throat and took cover as submachine gun fire hit the pavement. The FBI team leader had run out of bullets at this point but so had the SWAT team leader. Both drew their sidearms and approached stealthily. The FBI agent fired three times...only to realize the upright SWAT member in the house was the corpse from the C4. He heard a hammer click before his visor was filled with blood. The SWAT officer put his firearm away and called his Department. "Four casualties on our team, enemy team completely dead with five bodies. Send back-up and morgue vehicles." Winner:SWAT Expert's Opinion While some of the FBI's arsenal was clearly futuristic like the Skorpion EVO and B23R, their lack of effective weapons in other categories led to their downfall. The SWAT were more balanced overall and brought in the more effective explosive and first aid pack to heal their wounds. Overall the FBI just relied too much on two weapons in this firefight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:US Warriors